Ellie
by friendslover99
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Barney and 5-year-old Ellie (some viewed from Ellie's perspective) WARNING: Contains A LOT of Robin/Barney
1. Chapter 1

Ellie Barbara Stinson was not an average 5-year-old.

She didn't wear dresses that often,she'd wear suits like her father, kids would play on the playground or tag with each other,But Ellie played 'adventure' on the playground by herself. Most little girls loved Frozen and Elsa,But she liked Pixar Movies and Merida.

She sat at the small table in the classroom and drew a picture with her legs folded under the table. Ellie and Lily were waiting for Robin to pick her up from school so she would bring her to her house where Barney picks her up. Ellie loved Robin as much as she loved her father because she was more of a mother to never knew if she had a mother.

Lily bent down to wear Ellie was sitting.''Hey,Ellie''Lily said to her,''what are you drawing?''.''A castle''Ellie castle was colored in rainbow colors on a blue bridge with people including the king and princess in it.A green dragon is shown in the water drawn underneath the bridge.

''Why is there a dragon there?''Lily asked.

''He's a good dragon so he's apart of the kingdom''she came in and Ellie put on her coat and backpack.''Wait,Aunt Lily,can I hang up my drawing in the classroom?''asked Ellie.''Sure,sweetie''Lily said as she took the drawing and put it on her desk.''Ellie,why won't you wait in the hall so me and Aunt Robin talk?''Robin asked Ellie. Ellie did what she was told. ''You seem to be really nice doing this for Barney'' said Lily.''Well,he's my friend and besides Ellie's a sweet kid''Robin said,''She really keeps me company''.

''Anyway,I hope you two have fun''said Lily.''We will''replied Robin as Ellie skipped down the hall.

When Robin and Ellie got to Robin's apartment,They played Monopoly while they ate pizza.''I like coming to your house''said Ellie. ''Thank you''said Robin as she drank her liked it when the dogs were in the room. To her,they were ones of the best parts of Robin's 's my

''So,what happened in school?''Robin asked.

''Everyone calls me a Barbie doll because my middle name is Barbara and I have blonde hair''

''I don't see anything wrong with it''replied Robin,''Barbie's pretty,don't you think?''

''No,Barbie's ugly''she said,''She has too many mascara and lipstick on''

''Well,I think you would be prettier than Barbie''Robin told her,''I mean than a blonde chick that has multiple cars and friends than her boyfriend''

Then,Barney walked in and Ellie jumped in his arms.''How's my little princess?''Barney asked. ''Great''she said,''Me and Aunt Robin ordered pizza and I won at Monopoly''.

''So it sounds like you had a heck of a night,did you?''he asked.

''It was legendary!''she exclaimed.

''I was able to keep her occupied''added Robin.

''Aunt Robin,can we stay for another while longer?''

''Sorry,sweetie,But Aunt Robin's busy''said Barney.

''Can she come with us to the zoo on Saturday?''she asked.

''Sure''Barney turned to Robin and she agreed.

''Elle,go get your coat and backpack''Barney told Ellie before he turned to Robin,''You two had fun?''

''Hey,it wasn't easy watching a kid that wouldn't stop talking about Doctor Who''she said.

''Trust me,if you that ever shows,she would stay glued to it''added laughed.

''So I'll see you then''

'' ,I have a lot to do which means I'm on Dad duties''

Robin chuckled,''Ok,Stinson''.

* * *

Barney tucked Ellie in bed and knelt beside her.'' What's wrong, sweetheart?'' Barney asked worriedly. Her blue and green eyes met with his. Ellie was born with heterochromia . ''Everyone has a mom, except me'' she said. Barney felt guilty as when she mentioned about this. ''Ellie, not everyone has a mom'' Barney explained, ''I never knew my dad''.

''That's different'' Ellie pouted.

''Listen'' said Barney ,'' I know it's hard for you without a mom, it's harder on me, But you're sticking with me''

''Right!''

Barney began to think back to when Ellie was born and that her mother, Number 31,was the last girl that he ever picked up. To him, Ellie was his gift that was bought to him.

He played with Ellie's hair and kept his eyes fixated with Ellie's until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a snowy and rainy was out of school for the day and Barney was off of work. While they walked to the bar,Ellie looked down at her blue and yellow duck rain they squeaked as she walked,she began to make duck noises:

''Quack!''

''Quack!''

''Quack!''

''Quack!''

''Quack!''

Barney looked at Ellie. ''Ellie,what are you doing?''

''My boots sounds like a duck''

''Your boots already have ducks on them''

''Which makes them sound like ducks!''she giggled.

''Quack!''Her boot made a bigger squeak.

Barney chuckled and picked her up. ''You're silly'' he said.

''You're silly'' Ellie said back.

''No you are''

''You are''

They were silent. Then, Ellie turned to Barney. ''How long will you be gone?'' she asked.

''Not long. only for tonight ''he said. ''But don't worry, tomarrow's going to be legendary''

''Really?''asked Ellie''

''Yep. We're going to go to the Disney Store, get some ice cream,and have movie night''

''will I see Santa?''

''Yes!''

''Yay!''Ellie cheered. She rested her head on Barney's shoulder and looked at her duck rainboots from behind Barney.

* * *

When they got to Robin's apartment, Barney and Robin talked in the kitchen while Ellie played with the dogs in the living room. ''So is this a date?'' asked Robin as she took a sip of her coffee. ''Technically, Yes'' Barney replied, ''But you can't tell Ellie about this''.

''Why not?'' she asked.

''Because I promised myself to never date again'' Barney said, '' She might think I'm replacing her mom''

''She doesn't even know where her mom is''

''Exactly'' he stated, ''I just don't want to screw up as a father''

''Barney, you're not screwing up as a father'' Robin sighed, ''Ellie's a great kid and she has a father that cares about her so much about her that she already knows she doesn't need another parent in her life''

Barney smiled,''Thanks''

''What else can I say?'' Robin asked, ''You kinda needed it''.

''Well,I appreciate it'' said Barney. Robin smiled back at Barney. Everything that was amazing about Barney began to hit her. Could she be falling in love with him again? Why was she thinking this?

Then, Ellie walked in the room. ''Hi, daddy''she said. ''Hey, baby doll'' Barney said as he picked up Ellie. ''Do you have to go?''asked Ellie as she rested her head on Barney's shoulder.

''Yes, sweetie, I do''

''Are you going to come back to pick me up?''

''I promise'' he said, ''But don't worry, you and Aunt Robin are going to have fun. You like Aunt Robin,right?''

'' Yeah'' she nodded.

''Good'' said Barney, ''now I gotta go, I'm going to be late''

Barney walked into the living room and put on his coat. '' Now you be good to Aunt Robin, ok?'' Barney asked Ellie as he knelt down to her level. ''Ok'' Ellie said.

''That's my girl'' he kissed Ellie on the cheek,''I'll be back''

''Bye,daddy'' said Ellie as Barney left.

* * *

Later that night, Robin and Ellie had a pillow fight in Robin's room and jumped on the fell onto the bed and threw into a fit of laughter. ''Alright, missy , I think it's time for your bath'' said Robin. ''But I don't want a bath'' Ellie said. ''Then what's going to make me get you into the bath?'' Robin asked.

''Can we watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?'' she asked.

''You want to watch Rudolph?'' Robin asked and Ellie nodded her head. ''Ok, after you take your bath and get into your pajamas,then we can watch Rudolph. Deal?''

''Deal''

''Okie-dokie'' Robin said as she got up from the bed. Ellie giggled. ''What's so funny?''she asked. ''You talk funny'' Ellie replied. ''I'm Canadian,sweetie'' said Robin.

* * *

After Ellie took a bubble bath, she got into her monkey-themed footie pajamas and her and Robin snuggled on the couch to watch ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer''. As the movie got close to the middle, Ellie fell asleep on Robin's lap. Robin layed her next to her and tucked her in. ''Goodnight, Ellie'' she whispered. ''Goodnight, Mommy'' whispered Ellie. Robin turned to Ellie, surprised, But touched to hear what she called leaned over and kissed Ellie's hair before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Barney finally came by to pick up Ellie while Robin made breakfast. They started talking while Ellie slept peacefully on the couch. ''How was the date?''asked Robin. ''It didn't go so well''Barney replied.

''Why not?''

''While she was at my place, I told her I had a kid,But she wasn't happy about it so I told her leave''he explained.

''Wow,for the first time,Barney Stinson backs out on a date''

''Well,she wasn't the one anyway'' he said, ''Did you two have fun?''

''Yeah, she was very fun'' replied Robin. Then,she paused for a moment. ''Can I ask you a question?'' she asked.

''Yeah''

''Do you ever think of dating someone again?''

''Well,not that often'' said Barney,'' I'm just mostly focused on Ellie. That probably wouldn't be something to go through yet''

''I understand'' she nodded her head.

''I think it's time for us to leave'' Barney said as he walks over to the couch.

''No,that's fine''said Robin. Barney bent down and stroked Ellie's hair. ''Ellie'' he said softly, ''Wake up, baby, it's time to leave''.

Ellie began to open her eyes. ''Hi,daddy''she said.

''Hey,baby girl''

Barney wrapped Ellie in her Little Mermaid blanket and picked her up. ''I'm sure she had fun staying over''said Barney. ''Me too'' Robin said as she rubbed Ellie's back.

''So I was thinking if we'd go out to dinner sometime, just the two of us?'' asked Barney. ''Sure'' Robin lit up from his question. ''Daddy,can we stay with Aunt Robin for a little while?'' Ellie asked. Barney and Robin looked at each other for a moment and then back to Ellie. It wasn't hard for them to say no. ''Ok'' said Barney.

Robin loved hanging out with Ellie and Barney and watching Ellie while Barney was with Ted and Barney or at work. To her, it was almost like they were a family. Then,she thought for a moment. Ellie calling her ''mommy'', going to dinner with Barney . Could we be a family? she thought, Could I be falling in love with him again?


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie walked into Barney's room where he was in his closet looking through his suits. ''daddy, can I write a letter to Santa?'' asked Ellie. ''Sure'' replied Barney, '' are you saying you want to mail it?''.

''Yeah'' Ellie nodded her head.

''Why don't you want to ask Santa at the mall?''asked Barney.

'' No. that Santa's not real'' said Ellie.

''Ok. you write your letter and I'll take you to the post office'' he said to Ellie. Ellie gave him a thumbs up and ran to her room to began writing. She took out a piece of paper from her notebook and a pink marker from her pencil case. She wrote:

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas is a new pink tie and a Princess Merida doll, But what I want most is a mommy. Make sure she's nice and funny._

_From,_

_Ellie Stinson_

_P.S.-Give my daddy a new suit. One that looks like James Bond_


	4. Chapter 4

Robin went to the bar where the rest of the group were. She saw Barney talking to the bartender(forgot his name) at the counter and started to walk towards him. ''Hey''she said, ''I'm looking forward to our night''. ''Great'' he said, '' The place is secret so until I drop off Ellie at Lily and Marshall's, I'll lead you to it''. ''Oh'' Robin nodded her head in interest, ''Sounds like a fun night''. ''It is'' said Barney,'' You know it when you see it''

She sat at the table with Ted,Lily, and Marshall. '' What were you and Barney talking about?'' Lily asked.

''Oh, me and Barney are going out tonight'' replied Robin.

''Going out?'' asked Ted, '' Is this a date?''

''I know what you're thinking'' explained Robin, ''But this is just friends hanging out''

''Robin, you and Barney are divorced'' Marshall explained, '' Are you sure it wouldn't be awkward doing this with him?''

'' I'm sure'' replied Robin, '' I don't know,guys, me being Ellie's godmother and 'just friends' with Barney just kills me. It reminds me so much of when we used to go out , and with Ellie, she's this really sweet kid that needs a mother''

'' How is it with you and Ellie?'' asked Marshall.

'' Pretty well '' Robin said, '' But last night, she called me 'mommy' ''

''Why would she say that?'' said Lily.

'' I don't know'' she replied, '' I love Ellie. I love her as if she was my daughter''

''You never wanted kids'' added Ted.

''Yeah, I know'' she rolled her eyes, '' But for some reason, being with Ellie is making me change that whole perspective''

''I hope things go well with you two'' Ted spoke up.

''Thanks'' Robin smiled at Ted.

* * *

After Ellie was dropped off at Lily and Marshall's apartment, Barney led Robin up to the rooftop by covering her eyes. Robin began questioning him on where is she being led to and Barney tried to ignore her. Then, when they got to the rooftop, Barney uncovered Robin's eyes. ''Mrs. Scherbatsky, the night awaits you'' he said politely. The rooftop was decorated with lights,an iPod playing music, and a table with a spaghetti plate and two glasses of wine on it.

''Wow, Barney, I-'' Robin was about to speak.

''No need to thank me'' said Barney, '' I just hired those guys to play here''.

''This is just amazing'' she said as she sat at the table. Robin looked at the single meatball on the plate of spaghetti, ''This has one meatball''.

''I thought of this Lady and the Tramp vibe because of Ellie'' Barney explained.

They decided on who was going to eat the meatball like from the movie until Robin ate it.

''So are you thinking of taking Ellie to see Santa?'' asked Robin as she took a sip of her wine.

''Yeah,But I want to be careful this time'' said Barney.

''Why?''

''Years ago, I took Ellie to see Santa at Toys R Us in Time Square...''

_At Toys R Us, Barney was holding 2-year-old Ellie while he was in line for Santa Claus. ''Ellie who is that?'' Barney cooed. ''Santa!'' Ellie pointed. After the children were finished taking a picture with Santa, Barney walked over and put Ellie on Santa's lap. ''Hi,there'' Santa said sweetly to Ellie. Ellie looked at his beard hanging loosely on his face and started to yank , his beard fell off revealing his light short beard. Most of the children started to yell and cause a frenzy._

_''SOMEONE GET THIS GODDAMN KID!'' the Santa bellowed. Ellie giggled ,But Barney quickly grabbed her and ran away._

''That sounds horrible'' said Robin.

''Yeah. now, Ellie doesn't even believe in that Santa'' said Barney.

''Well, that must've taught her a lesson'' Robin added.

Then,while they looked at the skyline, the iPod began playing "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. Barney got up and opened his hand to Robin. "Care to dance?"he asked. "Yes" Robin took his hand. They began dancing. She felt light on her feet as Barney swayed. Then,the next thing Robin knew, she was spinning and lifted into the air.

She looked into Barney's eyes as her feet landed on the ground. When they're eyes connected, they kissed.

* * *

Robin went with Barney to pick up Ellie from Lily and Marshall's apartment when she was playing with Marvin and Daisy. Then, they stopped at Barney's apartment and it was time for them to say goodbye. After Barney left, Robin leaned against the door holding her coat. It was official-She was in love with Barney Stinson


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie twirled in her room wearing her pink tutu skirt and princess crown. She was playing ''princess'' in her room with her stuffed animals. It made sense because her bed was also a castle with a slide and stairs. Ellie would mostly play ''princess'' with her father. Wait,that's what's missing! she thought. She rushed into the living room where he was talking on the phone with her uncle Ted. From what she heard, they were talking about her aunt Tracy. Ellie walked over to him and pulled on his suit jacket. ''Daddy?'' she was about to ask.

'' Ellie, I'm busy'' he said quietly. As he continued to talk, she continued to pull his jacket and ask him to play with her, But then he told Ted to hold on.

''Ellie, don't interrupt me while I'm talking'' he said firmly,'' now go play in your room''.

Ellie slammed her crown on the counter and stomped away pouting. She sat in the closet and continued to pout. She hated being yelled at and she would sometimes throw a fit over it. She didn't scream or cry, just folded her arms and pouted. Then, she saw a red pair of boots. She was fascinated by the cherry red color of the cowboy boots, But when she looked at the bottom of the boot, It said ''Property of Ted Mosby''. If this is uncle Ted's, what is doing in the closet? she thought. Then, she saw a pen,a pocket knife, and even a ladder with the same label. As Barney continued to talk on the phone, he closed the closet door and locked it. When Ellie heard him close the door, she rushed to the door and try to open it. ''Daddy!'' she screamed as she banged at the door and turned the knob in panic.

She banged on the door harder and yelled louder for her dad to hear, But their was no response from him. Then, she started to cry. He locked me in! he thought. Ellie sat in the closet with her knees tucked to her chest and buried her face into legs. After 15 minutes passed, she still sat in the corner of the closet. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her dad. She sadly looked down at her bare feet and picked with the ruffles on her tutu skirt. Ellie began to feel scared from the silence of the room.

Then, Ellie heard footsteps. ''Ellie?'' she heard her father's voice from a distance. ''Daddy!'' she returned his call. He called her again as the footsteps came closer to the door. Barney finally unlocked the door and opened it. ''Ellie, what are you doing in the closet?'' he asked as he knelt down to her level. Ellie wrapped her arms around Barney's neck and sobbed. ''Daddy, I'm sorry'' she cried in between her muffled sobs,'' I won't bother you anymore''

''Shhhh,It's okay, sweetie , don't cry'' he said soothingly,''daddy's here''

Barney was angry with himself for ignoring his daughter. He picked up Ellie,carried her to the living room and sat on the couch. He tried his best to comfort her when her cries continued. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

''I'm so sorry, Ellie'' said Barney as he rubbed her back in circles. Ellie's blue and green eyes met with his blue ones.

''Daddy? are you going to lock me away again'' asked Ellie.

''No,No. I would never do that.. because I love you so much enough to do such a thing''

Ellie played with his tie and sniffled. ''Can you sing?'' she asked. Ellie liked hearing her father sing to her ever since she was born. Barney softly sang '' You'll Be In My Heart'' as he stroked her long hair.

From then, Barney made a vow to himself to never leave Ellie out of his sight and not let anything harm her.

**A/N:Sorry this was short. Please review this and tell me what you think of this piece so far,But nothing negative or downright rude**


	6. Chapter 6

After Barney left the bar, he went to Ellie's school to pick her up. He gave her a piggy back ride on the way to their apartment complex. "So how was your day, princess?" Barney asked. "I made snowflake in art and Mrs. D'Angelo showed the class" said Ellie. "Oh, that's fantastic, Elle" he replied, "Do you have it so you can hang it up on the fridge?".

"uh-huh"

"I was thinking if we can hang out for a while. Just the two of us"

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"Well, we're going to go to Central Park, laser tag, and then we're going out to dinner"

"Just us?"

"You and me, kiddo", he replied, "Since it's the first day of winter break, I promise I'm going to make this day legend-wait for it.."

"..Dary!" Ellie added on.

"Legendary!" the father and daughter said in unison.

* * *

Later, Barney and Ellie spent the rest of the day going to Central Park, laser tag, and going out to dinner. Their day almost came to a close when they watched Christmas movies together at their apartment. "Daddy?" Ellie looked up at her father.

"Yeah?" asked Barney.

"Do you know who my mommy was?"

"...I'm sorry, Elle, I don't really know who your mommy is"

"Yes you do"

"No, Ellie, I don't"

"You do, You're just saying you don't because you don't want me to know" she argued.

Even though Barney wanted to argue back , he knew he had to face the fact that she was right so he reluctantly gave in. "Ok" he sighed, "Do you want to know who she was?". Ellie nodded.

"Ok" he began to explain, "Her name was Grace Barnes, and after I met her one day, I invited her over to my house and we kind of had a date"

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah" Barney smiled," Then, I found out that she was pregnant with you and I didn't really know what was I going to do because at that time, I didn't think I was going to be a good daddy".

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she had you, but after that, she decided that she didn't want to be a mommy..so she left"

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" Ellie asked sadly.

"No,no" he said softly, "She just didn't think that she could take care of you".

Barney noticed the hurt in his daughter's eyes. "You know what?" he looked at her, "I wasn't really that sad about your mother leaving because she gave me the most sweet and beautiful girl a daddy could have". Ellie hugged him tightly. "I love you. Daddy" she said. He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too,...", he replied, "Love of my life"


End file.
